1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to counterbalance systems for windows that prevent open window sashes from moving under the force of their own weight. More particularly, the present invention system relates to the brake shoe component of the counterbalance systems for tilt-in windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types and styles of windows. One of the most common types of window is the double-hung window. Double-hung windows are the window of choice for most home construction. A double-hung window consists of an upper window sash and a lower window sash. Either the upper window sash or the lower window sash can be selectively opened and closed by a person sliding the sash up and down within the window frame.
A popular variation of the double-hung window is the tilt-in double-hung window. Tilt-in double-hung windows have sashes that can be selectively moved up and down. Additionally, the sashes can be selectively tilted into the home so that the exterior of the sashes can be cleaned from within the home.
The sash of a double-hung window has a weight that depends upon the materials used to make the window sash and the size of the window sash. Since the sashes of a double-hung window are free to move up and down within the frame of a window, some counterbalancing system must be used to prevent the window sashes from always moving to the bottom of the window frame under the force of their own weight.
For many years counterbalance weights were hung next to the window frame in weight wells. The weights were attached to the window sash using a string or chain that passed over a pulley at the top of the window frame. The weights counterbalanced the weight of the window sashes. As such, when the sashes were moved in the window frame, they had a neutral weight and friction would hold them in place.
The use of weight wells, however, prevents insulation from being packed tightly around a window frame. Furthermore, the use of counterbalance weights on chains or strings cannot be adapted well to tilt-in double-hung windows. Accordingly, as tilt-in windows were being developed, alternative counterbalance systems were developed that were contained within the confines of the window frame and did not interfere with the tilt action of the tilt-in windows.
Modern tilt-in double-hung windows are primarily manufactured in one of two ways. There are vinyl frame windows and wooden frame windows. In the window manufacturing industry, different types of counterbalance systems are traditionally used for vinyl frame windows and for wooden frame windows. The present invention is mainly concerned with the structure of vinyl frame windows. As such, the prior art concerning vinyl frame windows is herein addressed.
Vinyl frame, tilt-in, double-hung windows are typically manufactured with guide tracks along the inside of the window frame. Brake shoe assemblies, commonly known as “shoes” in the window industry, are placed in the guide tracks and ride up and down within the guide tracks. Each sash of the window has two tilt pins or tilt posts that extend into the shoes and cause the shoes to ride up and down in the guide tracks as the window sashes are opened or closed.
In prior art counterbalance systems, the shoes serve more than one purpose. The shoes contain a brake mechanism that is activated by the tilt post of the window sash when the window sash is tilted inwardly away from the window frame. The shoe therefore locks the tilt post in place and prevents the base of the sash from moving up or down in the window frame once the sash is tilted open. Second, the shoes engage curl springs. Curl springs are constant force coil springs that supply the counterbalance force to the weight of the window sash.
Single curl springs are used on windows with light sashes. Multiple curl springs are used on windows with heavy sashes. The curl springs provide the counterbalance force to the window sashes needed to maintain the sashes in place. The counterbalance force of the curl springs is transferred to the window sashes through the structure of the shoes and the tilt posts that extend from the window sash into the shoes.
Prior art shoes that contain braking mechanisms and engage counterbalance curl springs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,169 to Batten, entitled Mounting Arrangement For Constant Force Spring Balance; U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,793 to Westfall, entitled Sash Shoe System For Curl Spring Window Balance; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,548 to Westfall, entitled Curl Spring Shoe Based Window Balance System.
Prior art shoes for curl spring counterbalance systems are typically complex assemblies. The shoes must contain a brake mechanism strong enough to lock a sash in place. Furthermore, the shoes must engage at least one strong curl spring. In modern tilt-in window construction, curl springs are made from flat bands of spring steel that are rolled into tight coils. The ends of the curl springs typically attach to the brake shoes at an off-center point. As a result, although the curl springs bias the brake shoes upwardly in the window frame track, the curl springs also apply a torque force to the brake shoes. The torque force tends to cock or rotate the brake shoe within the window track. The shoe binds in the guide track and the window becomes so difficult to open and close that it cannot be considered functional. This cocked orientation also causes the brake shoe to wear against the window track in an uneven manner. Over time, it often becomes more difficult for the oddly worn shoes to move up and down.
A need therefore exists in the field of vinyl, tilt-in, double-hung windows, for a counterbalance system that eliminates the uneven wear of brake shoes caused by the spring torque. A need also exists in the field of vinyl, tilt-in double-hung windows for a counterbalance system that provides inexpensive, easily installed brake shoes that are highly reliable. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.